A client device, for example, a desktop computer, a laptop, a server, and the like, may be operatively coupled to a service device, including but not limited to a printer, a copier, a fax machine, a webcam, a television, a set-top box, a camera, or any other appropriate type of appliance or peripheral, that may provide one or more services to the client device. The service device may be operatively coupled to the client device through an appropriate link, e.g., a universal serial bus (USB) link, a wired or wireless network connection, a Bluetooth connection, a serial port connection, a parallel port connection, and the like.
In order to fully utilize the functionalities of the service device, an appropriate driver, generally in the form of software, typically needs to be loaded, installed, and configured in the client device, as is well known in the art. For example, if the service device is a printer, a printer driver of appropriate type may need to be installed and configured in the client device to enable the client device to access and print via the printer.
As is known in the art, a driver suitable for the service device may be available to the client device for loading and installation, for example, in an appropriate external storage device, e.g., a CD ROM, a flash drive, etc. Alternatively, the client device may also access the driver from an external server (e.g., a print server, if the service device is a printer), and/or over a network (e.g., using the Internet or an intranet, from a website of the manufacturer or seller of the service device, etc.).
Thus, in addition to having access to the service device, the client device or a user of the client device may further need access to the appropriate driver. Often, the user of the client device may not have access to the driver and/or may not be sure about the appropriate driver to be installed. Installing the driver from an external storage, an external server or over a network may also be confusing to the user of the client device, as many different types drivers (e.g., if service device is a printer, different printer drivers for different types of printers) may be available, from which the user may have to select the correct driver.
Put differently, it may be difficult and/or confusing for a user of the client device to obtain the service device driver. At the least, scouting for a device driver may negatively impact a user's experience, perception and/or satisfaction with respect to the service device.